It all started with a dream
by Kimeyos
Summary: All that is on my mind is Him, Natsu. Something about him makes my heart races but I'm not to sure why. It all started the day, we meet. I do not own Fairy Tail! Everything Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Future lemons.
1. The dream

This is My first Fan Fiction. Everything that is Fairy tail (Characters and story) belongs to Hiro Mashima

Chapter one: Phantom Lord's attack.

That voice, I heard it so many times it's almost engraved into my mind. His voice is smooth but strong from battles, he has fought. It came to me through the dream that I was having, the dream were I was kidnapped because I came from the Heartfilia family. I couldn't understand why I was having such a dream as this. It didn't make any sense at all. What else didn't make sense was the feeling of my face against cold wet tile and his voice getting closer and louder to me. Figuring that my best choice was to wake up, well I can say it was the worse choice. My eyes focused on what was around me. Unfortunately to my surprise, the dream wasn't a dream I was kidnapped by Phantom Lord and on top of that I was now in a jail cell. I sat up quickly looking around shocked by the situation I got myself into. Suddenly out of thin air, a man appeared behind the jail cell's door looking at me and said, "It seems that you finally woke up."

I didn't know who he was or why he was there, "Who are you?" my voice shock with fear a bit. I hated to have the fear show in my voice but I was afraid.

"I am the Master of Phantom Lord, Joesay" His voice came out in a matter of fact tone.

In complete shock, my voice came out a bit louder than I first wanted it to, "Your form Phantom Lord!?" Looking back into my memory of how I got caught, I remembered being caught by one of the element four. The rain women, I think.

"I must say, I did think a Lady of your status should have been put in a dirty cell like this but..." He paused looking around the cell, putting his hand on his heart looking like he was truly sorry for it, I didn't buy it for one moment. "It is how you must treat a prisoner, you must understand that." He smiled sweetly at me, which caused my whole body to tremble in fear.

All that crossed my mind was the fact of Levy being attacked by these Phantom jerks, "You were the ones that attacked my friend Levy!" I screamed at him backing up a bit on the rough tile floor under my knees. I looked behind me than back at him and added, "Better let me go before my friends come to save me." I smiled inside knowing they would come for me.

"Well Miss Heartfilia, if you decide to betray yourself. I can see if I could treat you as a guest besides a prisoner." He voice had a demanding tone to it as he rubbed his chin in a thinking type of way.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned with a strong tone. Before I say anything else, I felt something climbing my leg. I looked sideways down to my left leg and a bug curling up my leg. I screamed so loudly, I swear I could be heard from Fairy Tail by now.

"See, that's what I mean. You don't want to stay in a dirty cell like this with the bugs now do you?" He smiled knowing that it bugged me a lot with the bugs. "I have a suit waiting for you if you betray that is."

Ignoring the comment, I questioned him myself, "Why is your guild attacking us?"

He smirk, "How is us?" He paused looking down at me with his creepy eyes and continued, "Oh do you mean Fairy Tail?" He paused again to look away than casted a creepy smile towards me, saying "It was more or less a means to an end, if you would say so boldly."

"What." I questioned in shock at what he said. A means to an end, what was he planning to do to Fairy Tail. What did they do to Phantom Lord? Why is this happening to us?

"Well you see Lady Lucy, we are just doing what we planned from the beginning this whole time." He paused holding open his long arms and continued, "We had to obtain a special someone, that just so happened to be a part of Fairy Tail. So if we had to destroy the guild to get it, then so be it."

"Who are you talking about?" I questioned worried about the answer to my question.

"Oh my, you are such a naïve young lady." He paused shaking his head at me, "Nothing that I would expend from a princess, I'm talking about you of course." His tone became very dull. I gasped in shock, not knowing what to do. My mind flashed back to a while ago of my father, not caring about me and telling me I must marry a guy, he will pick. "Lucy Heartfilia, the heir to the fame and fortune of the Heartfilia family." His eyes narrowed at me that make my body tremble in fear.

"But…" I paused as cold sweat began to form on my face, "How did you find out who I am?" I asked carefully, not wanting to believe what was going on and how he found out about that.

"Frankly, I am very surprised you didn't tell your fellow guild members the true about who you really are." He shook his head again, raising his hand to show his disbelief "I also don't understand why a Lady like you that has wealth would pick such dangerous jobs and join a low class guild."

"I've been kidnapped?" I questioned in shock. I guess I can say that it was the only question that formed in my head.

"No, I promise you it isn't like that." He put his hand back at his side looking down at me still with others creepy eyes. "We were hired by your father to bring you back to him."

I can't believe this. He hired Phantom Lord to bring me back home. I couldn't handle looking at the master of this guild no longer, looking down all I could think or say was, "No." I paused, my whole body shock from the information that was given to me, "I don't understand. Why would he want me back?"

"Why do you seem so surprised? You are his daughter, even though you ran away from home."

"He isn't the type of man to care. I am shocked that he noticed that I was gone." I snapped inside myself, snapped my head up quickly, I scream at him, "I am not ever going back, I don't want anything to do with that man!"

"Oh my, I should have known you won't betray." He smirks at me

"Well than just let me go." I commented casually to him. I put on my challenging smile displayed on my face.

"Well…" He paused smirking more at me. "I can't do that."

I decided to use the oldest trick in the book. I felt disgusting sinking down to this level but in situations like these, I guess a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. "Please?" Asking sweetly, looking up into his disgusting creepy face. "I need to go to the washroom."

Crossing his arms, looking down at me amused, "Give me a break. I won't fall for the oldest trick in the book."

All I could do for him to believe me was starting squirming around to make it look like I needed to go, "Please, I'm dying here." Unfortunately, it didn't work. He toke a bucket out behind himself and put it down in front of me. Amused he was at the face I gave. I can't believe this he thinks I'm going to go in that? I questioned myself.

"Well, there you go." He smiled laughing to himself.

"A Bucket" I screamed the question out

"I'm ready for anything tricks you want to throw." He continued to laugh to himself looking at me.

I can't believe I have to do this, so embarrassing. I got up and walked in front of the bucket and leaned forward a bit, wiggling myself a bit here and there to make it look like I was really going to do it. He had another thing coming for him.

"You're going to use it?" He screamed in shock. My plan was working. "Well, I've never seen such a bold lady but since I'm a gentleman, I'll turn the other way." His voice shook and his face went weirder than it was before but my plan worked! Now for part two of the plan. He turned around facing his whole backside to me. What an idiot! I smirked and pulled my leg back a bit than gave one strong and quick kick in between his open legs. He fell forward in pain was his hands went to his golden spot. Yup, he is a total an Idiot.

"You know, there is a reason why old tricks are still around." I paused smiling to myself as I put down my left leg "Because they still work!" I walked a few steps away and winked at him, "Bye!" I walked a bit farer to the open door thing but it wasn't an open door. It was a window. I looked down gasping at the height. I was on the top of this tower and no way to get down but jump. I heard grunting behind me, spinning around fast to see Phantom lord's master on his feet walking very slowly towards me.

"I forgot to tell you." He paused in a painfully voice with his hands still holding his hurt manhood. "This cell is a few stories high." Oh just my luck, there was no way to escape now. "I must say you did a very good number on me but you're not going to escape from here." My mind flashed back to my father reaching for me with his cruel face. He added, "You will be punished for this." He looked up at me from under his weird hat with a creepy dark look in his eyes, "I will show you why Phantom Lord is scary." I guess the only way to get out of this is to Jump. The rush from the drop, woke me up from the dream


	2. Waking up in fear

This is My first Fan Fiction. Everything that is Fairy tail (Characters and story) belongs to Hiro Mashima

Chapter one: Phantom Lord's attack.

That voice, I heard it so many times it's almost engraved into my mind. His voice is smooth but strong from battles, he has fought. It came to me through the dream that I was having, the dream were I was kidnapped because I came from the Heartfilia family. I couldn't understand why I was having such a dream as this. It didn't make any sense at all. What else didn't make sense was the feeling of my face against cold wet tile and his voice getting closer and louder to me. Figuring that my best choice was to wake up, well I can say it was the worse choice. My eyes focused on what was around me. Unfortunately to my surprise, the dream wasn't a dream I was kidnapped by Phantom Lord and on top of that I was now in a jail cell. I sat up quickly looking around shocked by the situation I got myself into. Suddenly out of thin air, a man appeared behind the jail cell's door looking at me and said, "It seems that you finally woke up."

I didn't know who he was or why he was there, "Who are you?" my voice shock with fear a bit. I hated to have the fear show in my voice but I was afraid.

"I am the Master of Phantom Lord, Joesay" His voice came out in a matter of fact tone.

In complete shock, my voice came out a bit louder than I first wanted it to, "Your form Phantom Lord!?" Looking back into my memory of how I got caught, I remembered being caught by one of the element four. The rain women, I think.

"I must say, I did think a Lady of your status should have been put in a dirty cell like this but..." He paused looking around the cell, putting his hand on his heart looking like he was truly sorry for it, I didn't buy it for one moment. "It is how you must treat a prisoner, you must understand that." He smiled sweetly at me, which caused my whole body to tremble in fear.

All that crossed my mind was the fact of Levy being attacked by these Phantom jerks, "You were the ones that attacked my friend Levy!" I screamed at him backing up a bit on the rough tile floor under my knees. I looked behind me than back at him and added, "Better let me go before my friends come to save me." I smiled inside knowing they would come for me.

"Well Miss Heartfilia, if you decide to betray yourself. I can see if I could treat you as a guest besides a prisoner." He voice had a demanding tone to it as he rubbed his chin in a thinking type of way.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned with a strong tone. Before I say anything else, I felt something climbing my leg. I looked sideways down to my left leg and a bug curling up my leg. I screamed so loudly, I swear I could be heard from Fairy Tail by now.

"See, that's what I mean. You don't want to stay in a dirty cell like this with the bugs now do you?" He smiled knowing that it bugged me a lot with the bugs. "I have a suit waiting for you if you betray that is."

Ignoring the comment, I questioned him myself, "Why is your guild attacking us?"

He smirk, "How is us?" He paused looking down at me with his creepy eyes and continued, "Oh do you mean Fairy Tail?" He paused again to look away than casted a creepy smile towards me, saying "It was more or less a means to an end, if you would say so boldly."

"What." I questioned in shock at what he said. A means to an end, what was he planning to do to Fairy Tail. What did they do to Phantom Lord? Why is this happening to us?

"Well you see Lady Lucy, we are just doing what we planned from the beginning this whole time." He paused holding open his long arms and continued, "We had to obtain a special someone, that just so happened to be a part of Fairy Tail. So if we had to destroy the guild to get it, then so be it."

"Who are you talking about?" I questioned worried about the answer to my question.

"Oh my, you are such a naïve young lady." He paused shaking his head at me, "Nothing that I would expend from a princess, I'm talking about you of course." His tone became very dull. I gasped in shock, not knowing what to do. My mind flashed back to a while ago of my father, not caring about me and telling me I must marry a guy, he will pick. "Lucy Heartfilia, the heir to the fame and fortune of the Heartfilia family." His eyes narrowed at me that make my body tremble in fear.

"But…" I paused as cold sweat began to form on my face, "How did you find out who I am?" I asked carefully, not wanting to believe what was going on and how he found out about that.

"Frankly, I am very surprised you didn't tell your fellow guild members the true about who you really are." He shook his head again, raising his hand to show his disbelief "I also don't understand why a Lady like you that has wealth would pick such dangerous jobs and join a low class guild."

"I've been kidnapped?" I questioned in shock. I guess I can say that it was the only question that formed in my head.

"No, I promise you it isn't like that." He put his hand back at his side looking down at me still with others creepy eyes. "We were hired by your father to bring you back to him."

I can't believe this. He hired Phantom Lord to bring me back home. I couldn't handle looking at the master of this guild no longer, looking down all I could think or say was, "No." I paused, my whole body shock from the information that was given to me, "I don't understand. Why would he want me back?"

"Why do you seem so surprised? You are his daughter, even though you ran away from home."

"He isn't the type of man to care. I am shocked that he noticed that I was gone." I snapped inside myself, snapped my head up quickly, I scream at him, "I am not ever going back, I don't want anything to do with that man!"

"Oh my, I should have known you won't betray." He smirks at me

"Well than just let me go." I commented casually to him. I put on my challenging smile displayed on my face.

"Well…" He paused smirking more at me. "I can't do that."

I decided to use the oldest trick in the book. I felt disgusting sinking down to this level but in situations like these, I guess a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. "Please?" Asking sweetly, looking up into his disgusting creepy face. "I need to go to the washroom."

Crossing his arms, looking down at me amused, "Give me a break. I won't fall for the oldest trick in the book."

All I could do for him to believe me was starting squirming around to make it look like I needed to go, "Please, I'm dying here." Unfortunately, it didn't work. He toke a bucket out behind himself and put it down in front of me. Amused he was at the face I gave. I can't believe this he thinks I'm going to go in that? I questioned myself.

"Well, there you go." He smiled laughing to himself.

"A Bucket" I screamed the question out

"I'm ready for anything tricks you want to throw." He continued to laugh to himself looking at me.

I can't believe I have to do this, so embarrassing. I got up and walked in front of the bucket and leaned forward a bit, wiggling myself a bit here and there to make it look like I was really going to do it. He had another thing coming for him.

"You're going to use it?" He screamed in shock. My plan was working. "Well, I've never seen such a bold lady but since I'm a gentleman, I'll turn the other way." His voice shook and his face went weirder than it was before but my plan worked! Now for part two of the plan. He turned around facing his whole backside to me. What an idiot! I smirked and pulled my leg back a bit than gave one strong and quick kick in between his open legs. He fell forward in pain was his hands went to his golden spot. Yup, he is a total an Idiot.

"You know, there is a reason why old tricks are still around." I paused smiling to myself as I put down my left leg "Because they still work!" I walked a few steps away and winked at him, "Bye!" I walked a bit farer to the open door thing but it wasn't an open door. It was a window. I looked down gasping at the height. I was on the top of this tower and no way to get down but jump. I heard grunting behind me, spinning around fast to see Phantom lord's master on his feet walking very slowly towards me.

"I forgot to tell you." He paused in a painfully voice with his hands still holding his hurt manhood. "This cell is a few stories high." Oh just my luck, there was no way to escape now. "I must say you did a very good number on me but you're not going to escape from here." My mind flashed back to my father reaching for me with his cruel face. He added, "You will be punished for this." He looked up at me from under his weird hat with a creepy dark look in his eyes, "I will show you why Phantom Lord is scary." I guess the only way to get out of this is to Jump. The rush from the drop, woke me up from the dream


End file.
